strawberry heart
by ragnar lodbrock
Summary: Riko sakurauchi se aburre de su relacion y decide tener una aventura con una de sus amigas
1. Chapter 1: amistad cruzada

  
Strawberry heart Strawberry heart

hola amigos espero les guste este fic que hice y me esforcé en hacer es mi primer fic así que no soy bueno en la redacción solo es un pedazo de una historia que tengo en mente espero apoyen mi esfuerzo :D

Strawberry heart

RIKO POV

´´Es un poco extraño que yo la causante de todo lo que ah pasado cuente esto, que mala novia fui de Chika-chan me amaba y no merecía que le hiciera eso´´

Todo comenzó cuando un día ella dijo

-Riko-chan hoy haremos 2 meses de estar juntas yo tengo el regalo especial para ti lo hice con mucho cariño pensando en ti-

-Gracias Chika-chan eso es genial de tu parte igual yo tengo algo preparado para ti-

Su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande de mejilla a mejilla, mientras caminábamos por la playa las dos ya que chika-chan le gustaba ver el atardecer ahí ya que le parece romántico a mi se me hacia algo absurdo ya que bueno no era de las personas que fueran muy románticas pero que podía hacer me aburría esa aptitud de chika-chan la verdad yo quería algo mas algo no tan cotidiano quería tener una aventura, total todas las personas tienen aventuras porque yo no, ahí fue donde vi a yoshiko-chan la verdad ella era muy hermosa, divertida y un poco rara iba caminando con you-chan la verdad ella no le agradaba por una extraña razón ellas dos eran una pareja muy divertida pero cuando me acercaba a you-chan ella siempre me evitaba hasta que chika-chan me dijo

-Riko-chan mira, mira a que es bello siempre acompañado de la persona que amas no es así? –

Sin ponerle tanta atención le respondí

-A si claro chika-chan es fabuloso

Ella se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y sonrío para darme un tierno beso rozando mis labios ahí entendí que quería una aventura y no dejar a chika-chan ya que la amaba pero al estar mucho tiempo con ella me aburría un poco, entonces entendí

´´quiero a ambas para mi´´

Entonces mire a chika-chan y sonreí tranquilamente tomando su mano

-Chika-chan vámonos se nos hace tarde y estoy un cansada, si?

Ella me respondió con entusiasmo y alegría

-Esta bien riko-chan vámonos igual ando un poco casada pero valió la pena ver otra vez el atardecer contigo

Al otro día era un sábado y fui a caminar por la mañana y a lo lejos vi a yoshiko-chan comprando su despensa, me fui acercando para hablar con ella ya que no estaba you-chan, aproveche estando cerca para hablarle

-Hola, yoshiko-chan

-!ES YOHANE¡

-Lo siento yohane-chan, que haces por aquí?

-Estoy comprando algunas cosas que me pidió mi mamá y tu que haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Yo? Solo vine a tomar el aire fresco de estos lugares, quieres que te ayude?

-O gracias riko-chan y claro no me molesta en nada

dijo mientras me daba una bolsa de su mandado, la tome y camine junto a ella rumbo a su casa.

-Por cierto riko-chan como van tu y chika-chan en su relación me imagino que bien porque chika-chan esta muy emocionada, mas de lo usual

-Oh, enserio? Pues creo que vamos bien y tu como vas con you-chan?

-Pues vamos bien you-chan siempre quiere que vallamos al puerto y comamos helado

-Oh suena fabuloso, que bien que you-chan sea gentil contigo

-Si, ya llegamos a mi casa

-Ah toma tus cosas

-Gracias riko-chan nos vemos pronto

-Claro que si yohane-chan

Entonces a lo lejos vi a chika entusiasmada corrió hacia mi gritando mi nombre varias veces

\- riko-chan, riko-chan, riko-chan!

\- hola chika-chan que haces aquí?

\- vine a verte, que no querías que viniera?

\- no es eso chika-chan solo es que no te esperaba, que vamos a la casa?

Y así pasaron varios días hasta que llego el día que tanto esperaba era un día hermoso la brisa del mar se sentía en el rostro tan fresca y relajante iba tan feliz el viento chocaba contra mi cabello pero no me despeinaba el sol radiante, ese día me dirigía a la casa de yoshiko-chan guardaba en mi bolso una sorpresa para ella ya que you-chan y chika-chan no estaban aproveche ese día para invitar a yoshiko-chan a una cita sorpresa me dirigí a su puerta di un pequeño suspiro y me arme de valor tocando el timbre.

-Ya voy!

-Era su hermosa voz que podía distinguir de las demás, abrió la puerta y la mire solo basto con mirarla para enamorarme mas de ella

-Riko-chan? Que haces aquí?

-Hola yohane-chan se que es inesperado pero como no están you-chan y chika-chan pensé que podríamos ir a un lugar juntas estas libre?

-Ummm si claro no tenia planeado ir a ningún lugar ni espero visitas, esta bien iré contigo solo deja me arreglo un poco y aviso a mi madre

-Esta bien yo te esperare aquí yohane-chan

Fue un alivio para mi ya que no me esperaba esa respuesta, estaba preparada para que me rechazara pero no fue

-Eh a donde iremos riko-chan?

-Es una sorpresa yohane-chan

Salió de su casa me enamoraba como iba vestida, vestía elegante pero no tanto salimos de aquel edificio y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad era mi primera cita con yoshiko-chan estaba un poco nerviosa por pensar en que pasaría si you-chan o chika-chan nos descubrían

-Te apetece un helado yohane-chan?

-Claro riko-chan

Nos dirigimos al parque y vimos a un heladero nos acercamos a el y pedimos nuestros helados

-Que van a querer chicas?

-Yoshiko-chan pidió uno de fresa y yo de chocolate

-Oye riko-chan y ahora que haremos, dudo que hayamos venido a comer helado

-Tienes razón yohane-chan por eso compre boletos para el cine

-Es en serio? Cual película veremos

-Esa que va a salir de terror como se llama?

-It? Genial yo la quería ver pero no me alcanzaba

-Ya lo sabia por eso compre dos entradas

-Genial a que hora es la primera función?

-A las 5:00 pm

-Nos faltan 4 horas que hacemos por el momento riko-chan?

-Umm vamos a comer a algún lugar?

-Suena bien vamos riko-chan

Y de ahí fuimos a comer a un restaurante de cerca jugamos en quien de las dos corría mas rápido por supuesto gane, fuimos a ver quien atrapaba una paloma nadie yohane-chan termino cayéndose fuimos a ver la función de la película, a mi me dio miedo pero yohane-chan andaba emocionada eso quería que alguien fuera la valiente y yo ser la indefensa estaba cansada de ser la valiente siempre, hasta que llego la noche fui a dejar a yohane-chan a su casa

-Gracias riko-chan por este dia me divertí mucho hoy espero se repita

-Igual yo yohane-chan hoy fue uno de mis mejores días

Un silencio profundo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos me acerque lentamente a yoshiko-chan mirando sus hermosos labios rosas me acerque tanto que podía escuchar mis latidos y en el momento exacto la bese apasionadamente ella talvez quiso luchar para separarme pero no lo hizo me aleje un poco mirándola a los ojos ella parecía un poco pasmada no se movió y me tomo de mi suéter fuertemente y me beso, lo que no nos dimos cuenta es que You-chan nos estaba a lo lejos furiosa se fue corriendo

-You-chan? Era you esa de allá, riko-chan alcánzala

-Voy tratare de arreglar esto

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzarla corrí como nunca antes, entro a un edificio abandonado a la orilla del pueblo la trataba de alcanzar y llegue en donde estaba ella

-Porque riko-chan? Porque? Primero chika y ahora yoshiko

-No es lo que piensas you-chan tiene una explicación para esto

-Si, cual es? Quieres arruinarme la vida robar a las chicas que amo te consideraba mi amiga aun cuando me quitaste a chika-chan

-Lo siento you pero es que no puedo evitarlo perdóname, vamos a casa y olvidamos esto ok?

-No puedo evitarlo estaba mejor sin ti en la ciudad nuestras vidas eran felices sin ti pero tenias que llegar, diles a las chicas que las quiero este es el adiós Riko te deseo buena suerte

Y sin pensarlo de repente ella salto del edificio ante mis ojos vi como nada murió ante mi todo fue mi culpa

-You-chan!

Fue trágico ver morir a una de mis mejores amigas por mi culpa fue triste, yo la mate, yo la asesine todo por mi culpa que triste…


	2. Chapter 2: lagrimas de un angel

RIKO POV

Flashback

Llegue a aquel edificio corriendo con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de explicarle lo que paso pero no la veía tuve que buscar piso por piso abrí puertas por puerta buscando a you pero no la encontraba hasta que llegue al ultimo piso, no había absolutamente nada todo estaba tan callado podía escuchar mi corazón latir tan fuerte y vi unas escaleras que llevaban a la azotea pero la puerta estaba cerraba no podía abrirla tenia que buscar algo con que tumbarla y al no encontrar algo tenia la opción que veía en toda película de acción pero no estaba segura de si podía tumbarla con mi fuerza pero tenia que intentar perdía tiempo valioso así que lo hice la patee con todas mis fuerzas hasta tumbarla y vi a you mirando el mar desde ahí se volteo a verme al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y sonrió

-Que bonita vista verdad Riko-chan

Estaba tan cansada de correr y suspire contenta de que you estuviera bien sonreí y voltee a verla aliviada

-Tienes razón You-chan es muy linda la vista

-En las noches cuando estoy deprimida vengo a este lugar abandonado y miro el mar, las luces y las estrellas

-Oh no sabia que amabas la naturaleza

-Tu no sabes nada, solo piensas en ti y en ti Riko-chan no piensas en las demás en lo que queremos y sentimos típico de las citadinas como tu, solo piensan en ustedes

-No es así You-chan

-Cállate, tus acciones dicen mas que mil palabras primero me quitaste a Chika-chan y ahora a Yoshiko-chan eso lo demuestra, ni siquiera pensaste en como se sentiría Chika-chan al saber de que la engañas con Yoshiko-chan, ni en mi que soy tu amiga, pero bueno ya lo hiciste

-You-chan esto tiene una explicación

-cual es Riko-chan? Que te aburres de algo y te desases de eso, que te desharás de mi para que me calle y no se lo cuente a nadie, ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS RIKO-CHAN ESTA ENGAÑANDO A CHIKA-CHAN CON MI NOVIA! No es asi Riko-chan

-N-no no es así

-Sabes siempre eh pensado en que vivíamos mejor sin ti te hubieses quedado en tokyo en otonokisaka

-Perdón You-chan lo que hice estuvo mal lo se me arrepiento de mi error

-Un perdón ya no bastara Sakurauchi-san diles a las chicas que ya las dejare de molestar con mi presencia que solo estorbe en la vida de todas jeje

-Que piensas hacer You-chan? No hagas ninguna estupidez, ya te dije lamento lo que hice si perdóname

-Perdonarte, a ti Sakurauchi-san lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón, robaste a mi novia de nuevo

-No es lo que piensas You-chan tengo una explicación para esto

-Si cual es? Quieres arruinarme la vida, robar a las chicas que amo, te considere mi amiga aun cuando me quitaste a Chika-chan

-Lo siento You-chan pero es que no puedo evitarlo perdóname, vamos a casa y olvidemos esto okay?

-no puedo evitarlo estaba mejor sin ti en la ciudad nuestras vidas eran felices sin ti, pero tenias que llegar, diles a las chicas que las quiero este es el adiós oficial Sakurauchi-san te deseo buena suerte.

Y sin pensarlo ella dio un paso para caer del edificio aun recuerdo su rostro, aun en ese momento me sonrío, trate de correr para evitar que ella callera pero mis piernas no respondían

-YOU-CHAN!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas llorando, vi morir a una amiga frente a mis ojos fue algo trágico.

Fin Flashback

mi cuerpo respondió al escuchar el estruendo de su cuerpo impactar al suelo, baje del edificio lo mas rápido posible y mire su cuerpo me acerque lentamente a ella con lagrimas en los ojos me agache y la voltee cargándola no pude evitar llorar aun mas a su cadáver cuando de repente empezó a llover fuerte relampagueando a lo lejos se veía una sombra observando lo que pasaba, se acercaba lentamente y entre mas se acercaba mas la distinguía, era Yoshiko-chan plasmada observo lo que paso y se agacho para romper en llanto al cadáver de You mientras yo la cargaba, beso dulcemente el cadáver de You para luego mirarme fijamente

-Riko-chan, que te dijo antes de morir?

-Me dijo, que las ama a todas y siempre han sido sus mejores amigas

-Ya veo entonces ahí que hacer algo, que bueno que esta lloviendo esto nos favorece vamos Riko-chan deja el cadáver ahí nos marchamos la lluvia no parara hasta mañana

-Esta bien la dejare aquí pero porque nos marchamos porque no le decimos a alguien lo que paso

-Esta loca nos meterían a la cárcel por asesinar a alguien yo no se tu Riko-chan pero no quiero ir a la cárcel

Me tomo de la muñeca y empezó a correr hacia su casa mientras nos alejábamos mas y mas del cadáver no podía creer que había matado a una persona y que esa persona fue mi amiga, llegamos a la casa de Yoshiko donde nos encerramos en su cuarto

-Okay evaluemos la situación has matado a mi novia y estoy metida en este problema

-Yoshiko-chan habla mas despacio nos podría escuchar tu mamá

-Mamá casi no esta en casa estamos solas no hay problema Riko-chan, lo bueno es que llovió y las pisadas se borraran el problema es el cadáver mañana por la mañana iremos a ver y pensaremos en algo

-Esta bien eso espero

-Duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá okay

-si me parece

Durante esa noche tuve varias pesadillas no podía dormir soñaba con lo que paso esa noche me volvía loca toda la noche era un infierno ruin pensaba en You y todo lo que me dijo hasta que amaneció

-Oye Riko-chan levántate vamos a ver el cadáver

-A que hora son?

-las 5 de la mañana vamos levántate

-esta bien voy

Me levante y me puse los zapatos para salir con Yoshiko de su casa para ir a aquel edificio, en el camino casi llegando a aquel edificio vimos a Kanan ejercitándose con Mari, nos escondimos para que no notaran que estábamos ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde, vinieron frotando hacia nosotras

-Oh hola chicas que hacen por aquí

-Ah kanan-san y Mari-san que hacen despiertas tan temprano?

-SHINY! No ven que haciendo ejercicio, y ustedes?

-Nosotras?

-Riko-chan accedió a ayudarme a un video de la gran DATENSHI YOHANE!

-Ah si eso jeje

-bueno no las molestaremos mucho, vamos Mari-chan

-Esta bien Kanan-chan, good bye chicas

-adios

-Ahora si Riko-chan en marcha

Nos adentramos un poco en la montaña hasta llegar a aquel edificio a las afueras del pueblo mientras mas se aclarecía el cielo vimos que ya no había nada nos acercamos mas para corroborar lo que vimos

QUE?

No esta el cadáver, donde esta You?

No se, busquemos tu por allá y yo por el otro lado

Buscamos todo el dia sin tener éxito alguno al parecer algún animal se lo habría llevado como comida no sabíamos con exactitud que le paso al cuerpo hasta que empezó a oscurecer y nos dimos por vencidas

Vámonos Riko-chan a desaparecido su cuerpo

Que como pudo ser Yoshiko-chan? Quien se lo llevo?

No se un animal, un loco yo que se mejor vámonos y olvidemos que esto paso

No creo que sea así de fácil, Yoshiko-san

Regresemos a casa y olvidemos que esto paso ya se esta ocultando el sol, tu madre o Chika-chan estarán preocupadas

Tiene razón vámonos

Nos fuimos de aquel lugar misteriosos y llegamos a nuestras casas deje a Yoshiko en su casa y yo me dirigí a la mía preocupada por lo que hice

"y si alguien me descubre que pasara moriré con culpa de haber asesinado a alguien tengo miedo de que me descubran"

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y recibí una cachetada de mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba furiosa y feliz de que llegue

Que hora son estas de llegar Riko me tenias tan preocupada de que no llegabas ya iba a ir con las autoridades a reportarte como desaparecida, pero me llega que llegaste

Perdón mamá

De repente me abrazo llorando de felicidad

Que bueno que tengo una hija que no haría nada malo

De repente sentí remordimiento por la madre de You que la estaría esperando y rompí en llanto, hasta quedar dormida, me desperté y tocaron la puerta desde temprano, pensé que era Yoshiko y me levante para abrirle

Ya te dije que al rato que no puedes esperar

Al abrir la puerta vi a dos oficiales que tenían una foto de You en sus manos me sorprendí tenia miedo de que descubrieran que yo asesine a You

H-hola oficiales que pasa?

No ah visto a esta chica señorita?

Eh? You-chan? Es mi amiga y no no la eh visto

Ahí algún adulto con usted señorita?

Mi madre porque? Quieren que le llame?

Si señorita por favor es importante

Madre¡

Al llegar mi madre me fui de ahí no escuche nada de lo que platicaron hasta que mi madre cerro la puerta y suspiro

De que hablaste con esos señores mamá?

Creen que tal vez el sujeto del saco negro este por estos lugares, ya se llevo a una chica, por favor Riko anda con cuidado no sea que tu seas la siguiente

Si madre lo hare, saldré con una amiga luego vengo

Anduve caminando un poco por la playa donde estaba Chika llorando me acerque a ella

Oye Chika-chan estas bien?

Tu como crees desapareció mi mejor amiga de la infancia y tal vez la rapto ese maldito de saco negro que mencionan

Tranquila Chika-chan estoy aquí yo que soy tu novia

Gracias Riko-chan por eso te amo

No les podía decir las ultimas palabras que me dijo You a nadie porque si no lo deducirían que yo fui la asesina pero porque tuve que ser yo la que acabo con su vida, desde aquí se que la vida es corta, que da y que quita cuando quiere…


End file.
